An Egypt tale of heroism
by Yami Jazz
Summary: Pegasus is now in control of Egypt. Yami and Kaiba can't beat him. who will help them so they can save egypt. two thief’s, two slave and two people who joined by chance. Egypt’s in alot of trouble.
1. The age of revolt

**An Egypt tale of heroism **

Jazz: I Don't own yu-gi-oh or any think at all. I only own a teddy named Tom. 

Jazz: This is my first fan fiction so don't yell at me because my ideas are boring.

Yami Jazz: Cool I'm online. 

Jazz: yes it say hear you can talk to anyone around the world And Buy things too.

Yami Jazz: maybe I can use this to help me control of the world. HaHaHaHa.

Jazz: I really don't think so. 

Yami Jazz: We will see about that won't we. (sticks out tongue and run's off.)

Jazz: 0,o Anyway ………………… On with the story. 

****

*********************************************************************

An Egypt tale of heroism 

Chapter 1

_The age of revolt _

In the darkness of an Egypt night. The cool calming moonlight casting it ghostly pale showdown over a small village of Sevil . Not many people lived in the small village manly because it was only a few miles from Cairo but the peaceful night sky was intruded by small whimper coming from a small slave boy. Who is trying to nurse his bruised body. One Silently tear fell from the eye's of tried boy named Yugi. 

This is Ancient Egypt,

This is the land of the pharaohs. 

Somewhere in the poor section of Cairo the revolt against the pharaoh and his high priest is about to begin. In the showdown a run down hut a sandy haired merchant boy and his father who are dragging a reluctant black horse behind them so they can start early on the market here some noise coming from the run down hut the merchant son stopped outside to try and listen to the congestion.

"The pharaoh and the priest are still children If we react now we can we stop them before they become they become a nuisance when they older." a loud whisper came from the room. 

Suddenly the father turn round and saw his boy stand in which looked like a state of fear. "My dear boy if I told you any think that would be not to listen to other's conversation." said in a hush whisper to make sure the occupants of the hut don't hear them. 

"But father they plotting to kill the pharaoh and the high priest." the boy said. 

"PLANNING TO KILL PHARAOH YAMI."

"They someone out they, kill them." said an angry man voice.

"Boy get on the horse and ride to the place warn the pharaoh about this." said the hurried man and quickly saddled the boy on the horse. "I love you Marik" he whisper into his son ear. with that he sent the horse of in the direction of the place before he could even turn round he met some hush green gem like eye's. not much else he could see because every think was happen so quickly. The only think he could hear was the slash of the blade against his skin. And a fall to his knee's as he's life assents leak's out of him. And he hears the truanting voice of he's murderer. "and may Amun Ra be more merciful on your sole than I was to you." With that the man fall into the world of darkness.

"DIMMITT THE OTHER ONE GOT AWAY." Said the murderer.

"Don't worry Duke. We just need to put the plan into action tonight." the leader said as he's golden eye gazed into the night sky.

*********************************************************************

Jazz: I wonder what will happen next. Tune in next time if I get any reviews that is.

Mail man : Mail hear.

Jazz: Thanks. (Grabs the mail and looks at the bill.) 0,0 YAMI JAZZ

Yami Jazz: what is it.

Jazz: look at the bill.

Yami Jazz: WOW that a lot of zeros.

Jazz: And guess who's the one who being buying things from the Internet.

Yami Jazz: You think its me all I bought was a few important think which we need on a daily bases.

Jazz: Yami we don't need 5000 blank CD.

Yami Jazz: well you see the thing is (sticks out tongue again and run's off again.)

Jazz: YAMI (run after Yami Jazz.)


	2. A villain is reviled

Jazz: Hay I'm Back I would just like to say thank you to Kuroi Karasu and elvesmagic010 for reviewing. I know this one is not as good as the other one but I wanted to update quickly for nice people out they. And If you are wondering where Yami Jazz is (I don't think you do care) She paying of for 5000 Blank CD's she Bought by getting a job. 

By The way it is a Guy/guy fic. Sorry if you don't like it.

Yami Jazz: Hi , who the pairing's

Jazz: you are suppose to be at work.

Yami Jazz: I got fired. No Big.

Jazz: That it I had it with you're ( door bells rings) Hold on right there . (open door and get trampled by a crowd of people)

Yami Jazz: Hi , enjoy your self. 

Jazz: Yami what going on.

Yami Jazz: A party …..and your not invited.

Jazz: What this is my house of cause I'm invited.

Yami Jazz: Nope not invited bye (get thrown outside)

Jazz: HAY 

You might as well read the fic. 

__

******************************************************************* 

****

An Egypt tale of heroism 

__

Chapter 2

A villain is reviled 

"And that is Item 54 now next on our list is item 55 the villagers of Itema would like a new road in stored." said the advisor of the Pharaoh. If he only he new his voice was in vain for the pharaoh wasn't interested he was thinking of other important thing's like if he and the high priest could go out on a adventure like they did when they where younger. 

The young Pharaoh Yami was wearing a purple velvet robe lined with gold stitching. With his intelligent purple eye's that shows wisdom beyond he's years for a 19 year old. He was fairly muscled and his pink tipped hair and Golden strikes which came down to his eye's And of cause the millenium puzzle shows poof of Pharaoh. 

He's eye's landed on his high priest Seto Kaiba. He short brown hair which was always neatly combed. And he had dark blue silk rested on his tanned skin. he sat they with his eye's closed. He was either mediating or was sleeping out of boredom. No one wanted to see which one was it because it was quite common knowledge that he hate being waked up from sleeping or for losing his concentration.

Suddenly a very frightened boy who was dressed in rags riding a black tried horse was inside the grand advisor hall. With what look's like the whole of the royal guards running be hide them. The boy got of the black horse and ran towards the pharaoh and quickly bowed. "My liger they is a group of bandits who are planning to revolt." told the sandy hair boy

The pharaoh looked in the emotionless ice blue eye's of the high priest who has awoke from his slumber . 

Within minutes the group of black hooded rebels outside the place. They knew there was no going back. 3 of the rebels stepped forward out and gave out they last orders and slipped into the place doors. 

As soon as the enter the advisor hall with. It's glisten with gold and decoration. Their eye's draw instantly to the powerful Pharaoh standing in all his glory and right next to him stood the scary high Priest both of them having a bone chilling glare on they face. One of the hooded rebel walked a step closer and did a fake bow. "My dear Pharaoh Yami" he said the last word in a venoms tone of voice than moving his eye across to high priest. "And of cause the high priest Kaiba me and my friends are calling for a revolt against you."

"And what makes you think we will give you the power." the pharaoh Yami inquired in an amused voice. 

"Because this all should belong to me." said the cloaked stager. As he took the hood of to relive a man with white long hair and one of his eye's had the millenium eye in it one the most fared of the millenium item. 

Pharaoh eye's widened in shook the and he said "PEGASUS" .

******************************************************

Jazz: Let me in now.

Yami Jazz : No Not until you tell me the pairings.

Jazz: Fine the pairings will be 

Yami/Yugi

Seto/Joey

Ryou/Bakura

And I will have Marik/Yami Marik 

Please review or I won't write. 


	3. I accept your challenge

I Don't own nothing my teddy named tom ran away. 

Yami Jazz: welcome to the party.

Jazz: cool I'm in the party let see who's here.

Yami jazz: well theirs Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Kaiba, Yami Marik and Marik and that are all the people who are inverted.

Marik: Hay Jazz why have I only got a small part. Put me in this chapter.

Jazz: Well I'm only going to focus on Yami And Pegasus in this chapter.

Marik: Really now.

Jazz: Yes

Marik: I hate to do this to you but YAMI MARIK.

Yami Marik: Yes Marik 

Marik: Jazz won't let me in this chapter. (Yami Marik take out his Millenium rod.)

Jazz: If you get to call your Yami I get to call mine. YAMI JAZZ.

Yami Jazz: what

Jazz: help me.

Yami Jazz: no I don't feel like helping.

Jazz: WHAT.

(Yami Marik take over Jazz's mind.) 

Yami Marik: Now put Marik in this chapter.

Jazz: yes master. 

Yami Marik : Now write.

Jazz: Yes Master. 

*********************************************************************

**An Egypt tale of heroism **

_Chapter 3_

I accept your challenge

"Pegasus what are you doing back I threw you out of Egypt for your monstrous crimes against the people of Egypt. Now get out before I take your head." Said the enraged Pharaoh. 

"Now, Now Yami-boy my deeds weren't that bad. Only a few of the poor people where punished." Pegasus told Pharaoh Yami.

"YOU MURDERED THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT, 

YOU TOOK THE INNOCENT OF EGYPT AND SPAT ON IT,

YOU SENT IT CHILDREN TO SLAVES AND RAPED IT WOMEN. 

YOU ARE THE MONSTER OF EGYPT." Yelled the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"oh so that what you remembered." At this point Pegasus Millenium eyes start's to glow.

"So you can remember what power my eye can do it drove your father insane same as it will do to you." Laughed Pegasus.

"It will dive the Pharaoh insane you say, much as the same as his father and obviously YOU." as these word was said from the mouth of the high priest which turned to an icy smile. 

One of clocked figure's took of his cloak to reveal inky black hair and green eye it was Duke "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO THE FUTURE PHARAOH LIKE THAT YOU FOOLISH um FOOL." Cried out Duke.

It was visibly clear that the other cloaked figure's shook his/her head at the statement. 

The smile from the high priest tuned back to it unemotional face. And the Pharaoh calmed down. It was at this point the room was at it highest tension point in the room. And every think was dead quite. Only a small whimper from the corner the room which was in the shadows. Pegasus turn his head slightly to face the cloaked figure. 

"See what it is." ordered Pegasus to the cloaked servant. With that the clocked servant walked to the corner. The cloaked figure did not expect to see any think but instead She/he came face to face with a sandy hair teenage who had purple eye which show not an innocent but was naïve about people who yearned for power. It was obviously that this boy was scared.

"well is there any think there." The patience of Pegasus was wearing thin.

The cloaked figure turned her/his head to face Pegasus And glanced back at the small trembling boy. And then he/she shook his head.

"Good now Pharaoh I challenge you to a mind battle with our Millenium items do you accept."

"I accept your challenge" answered Pharaoh Yami. 

********************************************************************* 

Yami Jazz: cool I wonder who will win. 

Review or I make Jazz not write. Even if I have to brake her arms. 


	4. The new Pharaoh

Jazz: Hay I'm back from the control of Yami Marik...Finally.

Anyway I just read my review and I have say thank and The cloaked figure will be relived just not yet.

Yami Jazz: people read the note if not you'll get confused. Also I would like to say if you want read a good story Read **elvesmagic010, The Flutist. **It seem to be going unnoticed for reason I can't understand why? 

Jazz: o,0 since when do you care about any think except yourself?

Yami Jazz: Be quite Hares the story.

*********************************************************************

IMPORTANT NOTE 

Do you remember Duelest Kingdom when Pegasus and Yami Bakura had that battle whit Millenium items and Bakura won the eye and those strange light fighting each other well that's what a mind battle looks like. 

To win three things are needed. 

1) strength of the Millenium items 

2) your emotions (They is only three emotions that strengthens or weakens a character in the mind battle and they are Happy, sadness, and anger. Anger is strongest than happy the weakest is sadness.)

3) Also willpower . 

*********************************************************************

_Chapter 4_

The new Pharaoh 

The two comparator's went to ether side of the room the high priest Kaiba stood directly be hide Pharaoh Yami. Duke went to stand behind Pegasus And the Cloaked figure stood in the corner of the room where the sandy haired Marik. Was directly be hide him almost protecting him if any think got out of hand.

The room was deadly quite than a booming voice from ether end of the room echoed though the advisers hall in perfect unison the chant that brings the shadow realm to earth began.

****

The mind bends 

****

The Battle begins

The Shadow Realm opens once again

May the creatures of the shadow 

Eat us hole

if our hearts begin to slow

The mind bends 

The Battle begins

The Shadow Realm opens once again

With that the clouds in the Egypt night grow in size the blanking the sky so no stars or the moon can be seen. If I would look at the sky they would think a storm was coming and they would as hear a roar of thunder but it was not thunder it was the creatures of the Shadow Realm making they present know.

Pegasus and Yami both closed to summon the strength need for the battle. The Millenium items rapidly glowed all the other people closed they eyes for the light was so blinding. Within seconds the room was back to it regular lighting except the glowing of the two Millenium items. Both comparator's open they eye the beam of light race towards the other person Both meeting in the middle forcing each other backwards. Yami has a green beam of light. While Pegasus has a purple beam. 

"YAMI BOY YOU DO KNOW HOW YOUR FATHER LOST HIS MIND DON'T YOU." Pegasus Yelled towards Yami. 

"NO, BUT I BET YOU HAD SOME THINK TO DO ABOUT IT." Yami yelled back.

The two beams of light where furiously fighting each other.

"TOO TRUE, YAMI BOY I SHOWN HIM HIS WORST MEMORIES LET SEE WHAT YOUR WORST MEMORIES ARE." Pegasus was partially laughing.

With this the Millenium eye was glowing even brighter. Swallowing Yami in the light.

Yami was only vaguely aware that the battle was going on he was to concentrating on a small Yami sanding in front of his dead mother. Her black and purple stakes in her hair she was pale white. Yami remembered that she was ill for a few years. Than she die and he remembered what happed next. His father walked up to the small Yami and grabbed him yelling at him. "IT'S YOUR FAULT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD BE ALIVE TODAY." Yami inside his head keep saying "no matter what he said it was not your fault." Yami father than said "YOU ARE NO LONGER MY SON." with that he slapped him around his face. And forced Yami to stay at the place so he could not see his mother be put to rest. 

A tear was now coming down Yami face. He hasn't cry since that day but seeing it made him so sad. 

He heard a taunting laughing. "HaHaHaHa It may not have made him crazy but I think I have won the battle." 

"what" Yami than noticed he was still battling Pegasus and what was even worst he was losing. 

" Say night." said Pegasus. Whit that Pegasus let out a yell of fury. The beam of light grow twice in size totally obliterating his light and knocking Yami of his feet and crashing straight into an unexpected Seto Kaiba sending them both on the floor and into unconscious. Pegasus walked up to Yami and looked down at him and wiped his lip which was bleeding. "HaHaHaHa stronger than I first though good think I decided to do it now if not the outcome could have been differently."

With that the peaceful rein of Pharaoh Yami was over. 

And in its place was the Evil Pharaoh Pegasus was beginning. 

With one swift movement his begin giving orders. First was to make Duke the new height priest and to send Yami and Kaiba to the dungeon. which to guard quickly did. And then swept out of the room so he can head for the throne room. 

The cloaked figure gave the last glanced the small Boy in the corner. But before he left he left a small key on a table.

Marik walked up to the key and picked it up he knew what he had a job to do. But not just any job he's job was to save the true Pharaoh and high Priest. He Knew the fate of Egypt rested on his shoulders if he failed all hope for Egypt would be lost.

He also knew if he did not start moving he'll be caught.

********************************************************************* 

Malik: I going to be a hero.

O___________________________________O

So keep on reviewing if not you don't get see me as a hero.


	5. A new Adventure begins

Malik: Yes I get to see me rescue the Pharaoh and the high priest.

Jazz: Yea about that I'm going to show that in the next chapter. (If I Get Reviews)

This chapter going to be about (the door bell rings.) Hold on (opens the door and Pegasus and Duke run in. Yami Jazz run over.) 

Yami Jazz: What the hell are you doing here.

Pegasus : I'm here for *hiccup* Wine.

Yami: DEAR RA PEGASUS IS DRUNK. 

Duke: Be *hiccup* quiet . (And then Duke punches Yami Bakura in the face they a big fight with all the characters evolved.)

Yami Jazz: Just read the story. Come here Pegasus (Jumps in the fight.) 

*********************************************************************

Chapter 5

A new Adventure begins 

Somewhere at the outskirts of Egypt. Two figure's was just about to ride out of Egypt for forever. When a cold eerie wind gust up and the two figure's was nearly thrown of they horses unfortunately one was thrown off.

"Whoa calm down boy." Whisper one of the figure's to they horse ear. Which instantly clamed down.

The other figure who was rubbing his butt from where he fell onto it. "Joey I don't know how you can control these.theses MONSTERS." The figure was pointing towards the horse that throw him of and looking at his best friend.

Joey had soft blond hair and honey dipped colour eyes he also had a firm build. His clothes where rages and had a black Dragon tattoo on his arm. But he had a look of worry in his eyes. 

The other figure quickly caught the look in his eye. "What is it?" the concerned figure

asked.

"Look at the sky Honda it pitch black." replied Joey.

"So It just shows us we better get moving before a storm begins." Honda said trying to get his friend to move.

"NO wait look at the sky over by Cairo." Sure enough the area around Cairo was almost making a force field around it. 

"Egypt in trouble." Cried out Joey. 

"So that not our problem anymore." Yelled at his friend but he knew Joey to well and knew what was coming.

"Honda you know me better than anyone so you know what I need to do." Joey said quietly to Honda. 

"I know but I can't come back with you I never want to go back after what they did to us I hope you understand." Honda sadly told Joey. 

"I understand, It looks like this is end of our adventure my friend."

With that Joey turn to leave when Honda said "Here take the money. I've saved. You need it more get some different clothes to hide the mark." He said that as pointed to the Tattoo. And holding out the bag of money. It took awhile of arguing before Joey ended up with the money. "Good Bye" with that Joey rode of towards Cairo as fast as he horse could carrier him.

Honda eyes finally left His best friend and looked at the sky. Where a roar of thunder was heard And Honda muttered to himself.

"Some think tells me you have just embarked on a great adventure. I will miss you."

With that Honda got on his horse and rode about 5 meters before his horse chucked him off. 

"This is going to be one long night." 

*********************************************************************

Duke & Pegasus: (singing) Read And Review. 

Jazz: I would like to thank Silver Dragon, Iron Claws for making me notice the Problems I have with my tenses and the fact I don't Proof read properly. 


	6. A New Friend

Jazz: Wow a lot of reviews today I wasn't going to write today because people are getting worried I spent all night writing so I can post one ever day. But seem as you all are asking for me write soon I will write now. 

Yami Jazz: Fine you can stay but don't break anything. 

Pegasus and Duke: GOODY 

Jazz: oh yea I'm going to try a point of view in this chapter to see if I can pull of a point a view OK.

*********************************************************************

__

Chapter 6

_A New Friend_

__

Malik point of view 

I've been running for hours now and I'm still no closer to finding the Dungeons. I haven't even come across the exit. Not that I'm ready to give up.

I wonder if my dad is okay, I hope he is. I was lucky that I found the Pharaoh quickly even if it didn't do any good. 

Look over there it a window. 

Wow I can't believe it dawn already so much has happen already what with the whole Revolt and everything.

I love the mornings it always looks like it can bring new hope.

I better get going.

Hay a door, wow it's really posh. Well it time to go in. 

WOW this is cool room. It's got gold and gems and a man on a throne and diamonds and......... Wait a second A MAN ON THRONE. 

PEGASUS. 

Okay Malik calm down he doesn't seem to have notice me. Just calmly turn around and walk out. 

Oh forget it.

RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

********************************************************************* 

Jazz: Okay I know how short that was but I want to see if I can do point of view writing. 

Yami Jazz: that was way to short write some more or I'll send you too the Shadow

Realm. 

Jazz: OKAY I'LL WRITE MORE. Let's see how Joey getting on I think I'll get him to meet someone.

*********************************************************************With a loud yawn Joey has finally reach Sevil the final stop before Cairo. The merchant are already out and trying to get people to by they products. When Joey got of his horse to bye some water for his horse before he goes clothes shopping. When suddenly Joey herd a scream. Most people stop for a second before carrying on with they shopping. But Joey is not like most people he looks at the people who just retuned to they shopping in disused before Joey darts round the corner to see if he can save the person who cried out. 

Joey took in the scene instantly in the corner was a small kid around him was 4 large men. 1 of them was carrying a knife. 

Poor men they never had a chance.

"HAY LEAVE THAT KID ALONE."

"Look Boss this one is even prettier." One of the tugs said to the man with the knife while pointing to Joey.

"So he is. GET HIM!" Shouted the boss. As the 3 men walked towards Joey.

Joey franticly looked around for something when his eyes landed on a wooden pole. Joey dived and grabbed the pole. 

"Look over here Boss he thinks he'll win." 

Joey had to smile at this. One of the men walked up to Joey and touched Joeys face and rested his hand on Joey's cheek. "I'll wipe that smile of your face." Joey's replied to this by grabbing his pole tightly and made the pole contact with the guy stomach and kicked the guy to the ground. Joey's smile grows twice it size at the look's he was getting from the others guys. "HaHaHa who next?" Both men ran towards Joey, Joey simply ran towards the guys and jump the men with the help of the pole like pole vaulting. Joey turned round and hit the over guy in the back and made him land on the ground with a THUMP. Now it was just Joey and the man with the knife.

"HAHAHAHA My name is Boss you'll a good fighter I could use people like you in my organisation what do you say?" Boss asked.

"What do you mean helping you rape people no thanks" 

With that boss ran towards Joey when Joey swung his pole only for Boss to duck the swing and to slice the side of Joey stomach making Joey fall to his knees. 

"Say good bye." Boss held the knife above his head with was stained with Joey's blood. But before Boss could finish he's awful deed the small kid from the corner of the ally way ran and tackled Boss. "WHA." With the few seconds the little kid gave Joey, Joey got up from the floor. While Joey was doing that the man throw the boy of him and lifted the knife once again above his head but a SMACK was heard as the man fell to the ground and Joey was they standing proud was none other then Joey with that Joey stretched out his hand and the small boy grabbed Joeys hand and was pulled up.

"Hi My Name Joey." 

"H-Hi M-My Name is Yugi."

*********************************************************************

Jazz: Done I'm not writing no more tonight. 

By Please Review or I won't write also tell me if I should put in another point of view?


	7. You have no master but yourself

Jazz: Hi would you people do me a favour would you read and if you have time Review my new Story **The Blade of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. **I got its idea by writing this Chapter. 

Please, Please, Please ,Please could you read and Review it. 

*********************************************************************

__

Chapter 7

You have no master but yourself. 

"Nice to meet you, are you ok." asked Joey while he was studding Yugi quickly. 

Yugi in Joeys opining looked like a pint size version of Pharaoh Yami. Sure Joey had only seen Pharaoh Yami once but he remember that day very well. Joey was only about 11 at the time But that's not the best thing about that day he saw the handsome High Priest even in his younger days he a sight to be seen. But in Joeys point of view he's best features was not he's body which the other boys and girls swooned over or the power which he held it was his eyes they where beautiful like the ocean sure he only saw them for a second but that was enough for him it was strange Joey could have sworn it almost looked like he was looking at him but then it could have been his boyish fantasies. Joey on that day saw one of the most beautiful sight and he also saw the most horrible sight he was sure he'll ever see.

"Yea I'm alright but it looks like your more in pain then me." Yugi answered looking at the wound which brought Joey out of he thought. 

Yugi's newly acquired friend just shook he's head. "Nah Its nothing just a scratch." But the way yugi was looking at Joey it showed that he did not believe him. Trying to divert Yugi attention by trying start up a different conversation saw the knife that gave him the cut to the side of his stomach. Joey bent over quickly and picked up the knife. It was the only knife that has ever drew blood from him but it was a beautiful it's blade was near perfect and it's handle was amazing it was pure gold but in black marble was a image of a black dragon and for the eyes was red rubes. Joey took his eyes off the knife to look at the owner of the knife the Boss could never buy something so beautiful and easily powerful . So how did it get to the hands of a common villain. Joey just decided to forget about it. Joey wiped the Knife of his blood. 

"Earth to Joey, Are you okay?"

"What oh sorry Yug just em" Joey knew how strange it would sound if you said that the blade your where holding was mesmerizing. "Eh I was just think how much you look like pharaoh Yami."

" I know, that's how I get in a lot of trouble." As Yugi said this Joey pocketed the Blade. "but you do know the Pharaoh was over thrown last night." 

"He was, by who?" 

" I don't know much about it but he's name is Pegasus." 

Yugi was quiet surprised at the suddenly change of attitude. First Joey was a bit surprise than when he said Pegasus Joey expression was murderous. 

"PEGASUS" It look like Joey was about to run of when yugi said "would't your master get angry if you run off." Joey immediately stopped and pleading look in his eye he begged yugi not to tell. "yugi don't tell anybody about me please." 

"I won't tell, I'm one too" Yugi said this while lifting his sleeve to relive a black Dragon Tattoo. 

"Yugi listen to me you have no master apart from yourself always keep that in mind. Okay." Yugi gave a small nod to Joey. Joey noticing how unsure he also gave yugi one last piece of information. "look Yugi if you need any help, I wanted you to contact me some how and I will help you out Ok."

"Okay" yugi said confusedly. 

With that Joey ran out the ally way. Leaving a very confused Yugi.

*********************************************************************

Jazz: I hate this chapter it took me age to finish and I never want to write a chapter as boring as that. I mean come on the only important thing you find out is Joey has something against Pegasus also Joey is a slave on the run and Joey has a strange fascination with a knife. See boring. 

Yami Jazz: Please review if you do next chapter will have The cloaked figure, Malik, Yami, Kaiba And Duke in it. 

But if I get no reviews than you get nothing.


	8. An Escape

Jazz: I'm back.

Yami Jazz: About time.

Jazz: I want to dedicate this chapter to **elvesmagic010** because if it wasn't for her this chapter would never would have existed. So thank you.

So all every one say hip hip horary.

Jazz: Hip Hip 

(Silence)

Jazz: If you don't say Horary I **will **make this a sad ending.

Jazz: so Hip Hip 

Everyone else: Horary.

Jazz: Good now let's start.

^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!

__

An Escape 

Malik feet were going at it fastest. Every now and than he would look back to see if he was being followed. But he wasn't but he should have watched where he was going because he ran straight into someone. 

CRASH. 

"S-sorry" Malik choked out. Looking up to come face to face with the new high priest Duke.

"You will be." A cruel smile plashed on Dukes lips. 

"Oh no" 

"So what are you doing here." the cold voice asked.

"Well you see… um…. I'm here to ask you if you want a drink." Malik answered nervously.

"Really in that case I want the best wine for Pegasus he love wine but it got to red Ok." 

"O-Okay." Malik did a quick bow before running away from Duke.

__

Man I've got to be more careful where I'm going.

But even before Malik finished his though he ran in to someone else.

CRASH 

What again, so much for being more careful about where I'm going.

Malik watched in horror the cloaked figure was getting up from where he fell and looked direly to where he was.

The Cloaked figure shook his/hers head and grabbed Malik by the wrist and pulled him down halls and trough doors until he came towards a cold looking door.

The Cloaked figure let go of Malik wrist and pushed Malik through the door and left with out another sound but a small smile was planted firmly on He/she face. 

$£$£"££$£$£$£$£$£$£$£

"Dam Pegasus." growled the formal Pharaoh Who was trying with all his might to get rid of his shackles with little success.

"Seto Wake up." 

"Wh- What happed?"

"Pegasus took the thrown and now we are probably going to die."

"I can hardly wait." Kaiba side icily.

Just then a crushing sound echoed though dungeon.

"What was that" A very curious Yami asked. 

Just as they said that a very scruff sandy haired boy ran up to them.

"I here to help you." Malik said brightly.

"Dear Ra help us." muttered Kaiba.

"Well if you don't need my help I will free some murders."

"We really need your help." pleaded Yami.

"Okay I'll help by the way my names Malik."

"Nice to met you I'm Yami and that Kaiba."

With that Malik took out the key and undid all the locks.

"Okay so what the plan?" Asked Malik

"How about I challenge Pegasus." Yami said fall of confidence.

" No we can't do that he will just pull of the same stunt as before I think we should leave the place for awhile and gain some allies maybe we can pull of a army." The ex-High priest suggested.

"I agree but how are we going to get out of here." Yami asked

"I've got an idea." Malik cried out. 

Malik ran around to the entire cell not even bothering to look in to see who they were weather they where murders or thief and let every one out of they cell. In about the space of 5 second every one of them was running to get out of the dungeon and all of them where following after one of the men.

"Why did you let some of the most dangerous criminals in all of Egypt go?" asked a very angry and a very curious Yami.

"Well you see the guards will be to busy trying to get the criminals, so we can just sneak out."

"That actually a great idea." A surprised Kaiba commented.

"LET'S GO." Malik shouted. 

And Malik, Kaiba Yami all ran out of the dungeon. 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Jazz: Because I never updated for a bit I'm giving you a bit more of the story. So do you forgive me?

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

But not only did Malik free Kaiba and Yami he also freed two of Egypt greatest thief's and since they was in the place they decided to pick up a few thing from the place before they left.

"Wait up Bakura not all of us have been to the place as many times as you."

Bakura the best thief in all of Egypt and flashed them a fake smile. 

"Look, me and my partner are going to steal some items. So you lot go down that hallway and you'll be free." Bakura said slyly.

"Thank Bakura we owe you." A particle large man walked up to him. 

"Go quickly before the guards capture us." Bakura told the man.

The rest of the men leaving with only Bakura and his Partner behind. 

Bakura had flowing white hair a masculine body with an amused smile. 

"Bakura what did you do?" asked Bakura partner in crime.

"Simple I just sent them to the guards' office that should give the guards and lower criminals something to do. Yami Malik don't tell me you feel sorry for them."

"Bakura as long as it's not me I don't care."

"Hahaha a true thief, Lets go." 

With that Bakura and Yami Malik ran deeper into the place. 

@:@:@:@:@:@:@:@:@:@@:@:@:@:@:@:@@:@:@:@:@:@:@@:@:@:@@:@

Jazz: Please review.

Yami Jazz: If not nothing.


	9. I WANT MY WINE

Jazz: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Like the rest of the story so far it a Guy/Guy fic. 

Yami Jazz: Jazz has been working for ages on this chapter. (I should know she been morning about it all the time) So Read.

Jazz: Read it please and thank you to all my revivers.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

__

I WANT MY WINE. 

"Bakura we have been running for ages, I think we'll lost." Yami Malik gasped out they really was running for ages.

"Yami Malik, we are thieves, we don't get lost."

"REALLY, so where are we?" 

"Um … Where in the palace." Bakura answered.

"Really, I don't know what I will do with out you." Yami Malik voice was dripping with sarcasm after every word. 

"WELL I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING, IN THERE." Bakura exclaimed by point to a cold stone wall. Yami Malik looked to and thro from the wall and Bakura. 

Before saying very slowly. 

"Bakura I know we are the greatest thieves in Egypt but we live in a place call reality we can't walk throw walls." 

"Really." Bakura smirk before running straight towards the wall. Yami Malik closed his eyes waiting for the impact. When hearing nothing his opened his eyes and blinked in to surprise to find the hall way completely empty.

"Bakura where are you?" Walking to the spot where Bakura disappear he was going to reach out and touch it when the sound of people approaching. Yami Malik was just standing there like a rabbit caught in a headlight. He was stuck in the spot. Luckily for him and a hand grasped him from the wall and pulled him though it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Outside of the place was a different story. The Egyptian sun gazed on the three sleepy Egyptians.

"Okay what our plan of action." Yami's shape red eye was even redder from the night's actives. 

"We should head to the nearest village. That would be …. Sevil." Kaiba reported to them.

"Um… no way can we go all the way to Sevil in this state." Malik sad tiredly.

"He's right. And what do you mean we its just going to be me and Seto not you." Yami told the boy.

"Than it stetted you will come to my hose. Let's go." Malik answered happy obviously 

Ignoring the last part of the sentence. Both the older boys rolled there eyes and followed the sandy-hair boy. They pretty must guess the merchant boy will be coming with them on they travels. 

*******************************************************************

Yami Malik looked around to find he was in different hallways which lead down to some stairs it was only lit by a few wall lights on the torch. The ground was dusty and the walls looked very crumbling. And once again he was alone. 

Until 

"I have to go get his stuff too lazy for his own good. Should get his own item. And now his been experimenting with my men." a muttering guard. Walked by not even noticing the figure who was stinking into the shadows. Yami Malik was even more alone. A screaming of pain erupted down the path and footstep was heard. It was Bakura. His smile was clear and something was hanging around his neck it gleamed gold in the light of the torches.

"Come on lets go I only knocked him out."

"What's that?" Yami Malik said pointing to the new item. 

"It's the legendary Millenium Ring." 

"COOL have you got me one." 

"Yes actuary but it is already claimed so if it see it rightful master it would go to him or her in a heart beat got it." 

"Yea, Yea give it to me."

Bakura pull out of seemly no wear the Millenium Rod. And gave it to him. 

"Did you get anymore?" 

"No but I got an old book of spells. Come on lets pick up some gold in the treasury." Bakura answered to Yami Malik. And ran back into the normal hallway. 

********************************************************************

"Isis I'm home." Called out a very cheerful Malik. 

His house was a small but lived in place a rug of reeds where on the floor and a wooden pole was in the corner of the house.

"MALIK!!!!! OH THANK RA YOUR SAFE."

Isis Ishtar was a slime black haired woman ran through the room her face was tear stained but was obviously was relived to see Malik. She ran up to Malik and pulled him into a tight hug. She didn't even see his two guess. 

"Where in Ra good name did you go?" 

****

(RECAP ON WHAT HAPPENED: MALIK NARRATION)

"well, I had to go to the market with dad when I found out that they was a plot against the pharaoh and the high priest so I rode to the place and told the pharaoh of there evil plan. It wasn't long for the preparation to finish but there forgot about me, then these three cloaked people arrived and one was that evil person father told us about. Pegasus. Then he and the pharaoh had this fight whit light but than the Yami lost and the high priest Kaiba and Yami both fell unconscious. And than they left me alone exacted this cloaked figure left me the key to the dungeon it took me ages to find someone but unfortunately for I ran straight into the throne room where Pegasus was so I ran back out and I ran intothe new high priest Duke. I had to lie so I wasn't caught I told him I was getting some red wine. After that I ran straight into this cloaked figure who was nice to me and took me to the dungeon. Where I found Yami and Kaiba. I saved them by unlocking them. But we had no way out so I freed all the prisoners ….. Now I think about it I should have at least looked at them. Oh Well. So anyway we escaped from the place in one piece. 

**(END: MALIK NARRATION)**

0,0 

"By Ra you've gone madden by grief but don't worry me and Rishid

Will look after you." Isis said though tears. Malik finally got out of Isis hug. 

"No it really look their Yami and Kaiba." Malik said pointing to them. 

Isis stood their in shook before she fainted. 

0,0

Rishid walked into the room and saw Malik, Ex-Pharaoh Yami, Ex-High priest Kaiba and Isis who was fainted and is on the floor. But forced his attention on the little Ishtar  


. 

"Malik I've got some bad news………."

*******************************************************************

But Back at the palace some unlucky guards and the cloaked figure was seeing first hand the wrath of the new Pharaoh. 

"WHERE IS IT!!?" Yelled the furious Pharaoh. 

"S-sir" one of the bravest men in the guard spook up, He shouldn't have done it he had the Pharaoh Rage point directly at the him. He was soon sent that poor man to the shadow realm. All the other guards sank back.

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HEAR AGES AGO." Pegasus all but roared out. He then sent another guard to the shadow realm. 

"ALL I WANT IS MY RED wine! DUKE SAID IT WOULD BE HERE." 

Knock, Knock, Knock 

"ENTER." 

"Sir we have some bad news." The new guard told he's Pharaoh.

"What is it Kemo." Pegasus asked tiredly after shouting for hours.

Kemo took a deep breathe before saying. "Sir the real pharaoh and high priest have escaped, all the thieves and criminals have escaped, and the two Millenium items what are still in the place has disappeared along with the book of spell 'Big book of spells'. And we have ran out of red wine." 

Pegasus was shaking with anger every think that could go wrong has gone wrong. But Pegasus still came with an evil plot and with a smile on his lips he walked over to Kemo.

*********************************************************************

"AHHHHHHH" and agonizing secame was hared from the palace including the treasury which now looked only half full but the gold and gems still gritted pretty against the otherwise boring place. Which stop two thieves from staling all of the new pharaoh gold. They both looked up and than looked at each other before coming to the same conclusion. 

"Um …I think we should go" Bakura asked quietly. 

"Way ahead of you." Yami Malik whisper. 

They both fled out of the room but unfortunately for them they ran straight into a group of guards. (The hall way was just like the other except one different the hallway over looked a window they where pretty high up about 2 stores) 

"What the…" one of the guard shouted seeing the teenagers he face broke out to a horrible grin. 

"Lookie here boys it look like where going to have fun tonight." the guard laughed along with the others.

Of cause two of the greatest thieves want going to get caught twice in a row. One hell of a fight broke out. But the outcome was obviously Yami Malik and Bakura won by K.O. And quickly found out how to send the men to the shadow realm…..Just about. One by one the guards where pulled down to the ground by shadows. 

"Yami Malik what was with you? What where you day dreaming about normally you would have like to humiliate them before we win." Bakura asked. 

"I was thinking ……. You remember the boy who freed us."

"Yes the one that looks like you yes I do remember" Bakura replied shortly. Before his eyes widen in shock. "Dear Ra you love him." Bakura said this singing voice.

"I-I DO NOT LOVE HIM." Yami Malik shouted but a faint brush crept to his cheeks.

"Keep it down!" Bakura said harshly.

But unfortunately it was too late. 

"There down here."

The people coming down the hall was none other Than Duke and Pegasus

"Sir why don't look let me look for it." Duke said carefully. I mean he has already in trouble with Pegasus with that whole Wine thing and the escape.

"No there was shadow magic used in this hallway." 

But as they had full sight of the hallway they were greeted with an empty hallway. 

"Nothing shall we go back?" Duke asked boldly.

"No the items are here." Pegasus said looking around. His eyes briefly looked at the window where the sun was setting. Before snickering and walking over to the window and looking down. To see two figure dangling there 

"Look who we have here." Pegasus snickered "They also have MY Millenium 

Items so give them here." 

"NO" both Yami Malik and Bakura shouted at the same time 

"FINE, BRING ME, MY LOVE." Pegasus shouted

Both Yami Malik and Bakura gazed in horror at the new thing above them. 

They have no way to go but down.

*********************************************************************

Jazz: I am so evil at time.

Yami Jazz: Next time **An Egypt tale of heroism **

We finally find out who the cloaked figure is. 

What is the cheater of pure evil that made Both Yami Malik and Bakura gazed in horror.

Will Yami Malik and Bakura live.

What the bad news Rishid has to give to Malik. 

Find out next time.

Jazz: For everyone who reviews will get a bunny 

(\(\  
( ';')  
o('_(")(") 


	10. Funny Bunny and the cloaked figure revil...

Jazz: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Like the rest of the story so far it a Guy/Guy fic. 

Jazz: I am sorry for the delay but the internet was down. 

Yami Jazz: Sorry for all you people who reviewed but the bunny got away. When I was playing with shadow magic when it hit the bunny and is now in the fic. Sorry. I would like to say also I use Japanese and the English names ok sorry if I confuse people. And I am sorry about the title. I wanted to call Yami jazz spectacle story of magic but Jazz told me it was stupid. 

Jazz: I would like to say before we start I'm doing this for you lovely reviewers.

Yami Jazz: You are not. You're only doing this because you want the cookie 

****

Eclipsed Rose promised.

Jazz: N-no I'm not.

Yami Jazz: Yea right.

Jazz: Fine, I am doing this for the cookie. 

Yami Jazz: I knew it! 

Anyway Jazz would like to say thank to the following

****

Elvesmagic010

Eclipsed Rose 

********************************************************************

__

Chapter 10 

Funny Bunny and the cloaked figure reviled what more could you want. 

Back at the Ishtar house Radish is about to say something that will change the story events.

"Malik I've got some bad news………." Radish moved towards Malik. 

"It's about your father." radishes continue Malik stepped back with shock. 

"W-what wrong with him." Malik choked out. His body shook as dry sob racked his body. 

"His …. Dead." Radish finished sadly. Malik dropped to his knee finally he let the tears flow. 

"H-how." Malik looked up at radish with the tears staining his face. 

"We don't know, we found him by a run down hut in the poor section of Cairo on his normal way to the market place. He was stabbed." Radish reached down to comfort the small boy. But the boy pulled away. 

"Pegasus" Malik muttered under his breath. Suddenly pure hatred filled the small boy. Slamming his fist on the floor making it creak in the raw power he held. 

"DAM YOU PEGASUS." Malik screamed at the top of his lungs. After that outburst nothing could be heard it seemed as if Egypt was silence but this young boy. 

*********************************************************************

Else where in the city our two favourite thieves are dangling from a very tall building looking at what they consider pure evil. Pink big ears pink fur and a white fluffy tail and the most annoying voice repeating the same line over and over.

"HAY THIEVES, HAY THIEVES."

Pegasus giggled with excitement. "Meet FUNNY BUNNY." 

Funny Bunny waved at him and started jumping around Pegasus. "Hard to believe that this little bundle of joy came from my guard Kemo. Soon I will transform of the prisoners I think you two will be my first one to try it." Pegasus laughed insanely. 

"Great, death by pink bunny what are the odds." Bakura mumble. 

"About the same odds of us living through this with our human bodies in tack." Yami Malik answered glumly. 

"We are going to need Ra's help himself to live through this." Bakura smiled sadly.

"And what the chance of that happening." Yami Malik Smiled back.

"Well I don't know about you but I rather die than turn into a pink bunny." Bakura looked at his friend. With a quick nod. They last though where.

Yami Malik- _I die without even finding out that cute blonde name who freed me. What a bummer._

Bakura- _Dear Ra helps me, help Yami Malik if you do I will…. I will help bring Pegasus down. So how about me and my friends' life for saving Egypt, right good deal if you ask me. _

With that the both let go of the edge. But it seem just as it looked like they where going to die when Ra took up Bakura offer by the strangest way possible.

Splash 

*********************************************************************

"What IN RA GOOD NAME." Pegasus shouted at the top of his lungs. Which made Funny bunny and Duke fell down in shock. Both thieves jumped and laded in a trade merchant's wagon. 

Pegasus thoughts were furious.

They Alive.

They got my Millenium _items_

They got my magic book 'Big book of spells'

And they ruined my new shipment of Red Wine.

*********************************************************************

"We're alive." Both blondes swam up to the surface and cheered. "Thank Ra"

They look up to find a furious white hair man. Bakura busted out laughing and Yami Malik filled his water canteen with the red wine he was swimming in. 

"Come on lets go Bakura." Yami Malik said while climbing out the wagon which Bakura followed. And then they both disappeared in the busy streets. 

*********************************************************************

"That's it get our cloaked friend and get me captain of the guards. NOW" Pegasus shouted as he saw the two retreating figures disappear in the crowed of Cairo. With that span round and headed to the throne room. Some people heads are going to fly.

*********************************************************************

"I can't believe we're alive." Bakura smiled even though they just sprint a mile and was most likely going to collapsed. 

"Yea I ….. Hahaha." Yami Malik stopped in the middle of the sentence and exploded in laughter and point straight at Bakura which made it even harder to breath. 

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Bakura shouted at the top of his lungs. Bakura definitely can't handle someone laughing at him. 

"Your hair." Yami Malik choked out before laughing at him again.

"What the." Bakura said while grabbing the ends of his hair to his face.

0,0

His usually perfected white moon light hair had been died pink by the red wine they landed in. 

"Holly Ra." Bakura shouted which only made Yami Malik laughs harder.

"Yea yea come on chuckles we are going to wash my hair." Bakura grabbed the laughing Blonde and raced to find water to wash his hair. 

*********************************************************************

The throne room at this time was not a place you would be laughing at. Both the cloaked figure and the captain of the guards were scared to say the least and duke is not helping by grinning like a mad man. All Pegasus was doing and pacing but that was enough to send people over the edge. 

"My dear captain of the guards I will not kill you this time but next time you won't be so lucky. Now we are going to take control of Cairo properly. If anyone even whispers something bad about me you are to have them killed. And if you come across the old high priest or the old pharaoh it up to the way the situation plays out weather to kill them or just capture them the same goes for the two blonde thieves understood." Pegasus ordered in a low soft dangerous voice. This would make some who didn't have courage bust out crying. 

"Yes sir." With that the captain of the guards ran out the room.

"Now boy your job is to track down and gain the trust of the old pharaoh until I send a massage then KILL them. Got that." Pegasus ordered.

The cloaked figure simply nodded and started to walk out when Pegasus called out to him "I'm sure if you give it a go you will like killing." The cloaked figure continue to walk out . 

"I don't trust him." Duke said simply.

"No I don't ether but this is a test if he betrays me he will find himself in the shadow realm. But don't worry duke I've got a back up plan." Pegasus answered. But said nothing more on the subject. 

*********************************************************************

__

Cloaked figure point of view 

Once again I'm a puppet for that white hair jackal. 

I hate him so much. 

I'm glade I helped the sandy hair boy.

I'm glad he freed the Pharaoh and the high priest.

But I will kill them if I have to. 

I will destroy any innocent I've still got.

If not ….He will kill them all.

I can not have any more innocent blood on my hands than I have too. 

I can not allow Sevil to be destroyed because I won't kill three people.

No matter who they are.

Because I am Ryou and I've got to do it.

*********************************************************************

Jazz: was any of you shocked or was it painfully simple anyway please review if I don't get reviews I don't write. (And if you want me to review your stories just give me the title and I WILL read as long as it's Yu-gi-oh.)

Yami Jazz: Next time **An Egypt tale of heroism **

We see what's been going on with Joey and Yugi we haven't heard from them since chapter 7.

It all really depends how many review I get if I add more. 

If I get 5 or more than I will force my self to write Ryou and Yami, Seto, Malik meet. 

Okay people bye. 

Jazz: Wait a minute I just got an idea for a new twist in the story and it going to be BIG and hopefully it will be well accepted. Hahaha 

Until next.

Bye 


End file.
